It's Me Mexico
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: My character Mexico's debut! Wee! Warning, stereotypes are discussed here, so some may find offencive or depressing. THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN TO DISCRIMINATE that's not fun for anyone . This was purely written to introduce my character and his culture.
1. Chapter 1

**It's me Mexico!**

**I'm uploading like wild-fire! Woo! My Bakugan yaoi is going well and people want me to write more, but copying what I wrote from my journal where I draft my fanfic is tiring, but I also wanted to introduce another one of my characters! Mexico!**

**I already gave Puerto Rico her own story and figured it was Mexico's turn. He originally makes an appearance in The World at The Bar (one of my stories) replacing Puerto Rico as far as cameos go. I also made a tiny character description about him in her story… I'm not even Mexican, but I sure worked on his character a lot… Excited to introduce him! This will be unlike Puerto Rico's story in that Mexico's history won't be discussed, but his relationships with other nations (mostly America) and the harsh stereotypes associated with him… So some audiences might find this offensive but satire to some extent depending on who you are… I made Mexico moi chulito (very cute). Despite being raised by loco latinos, my Spanish could use work, so please forgive me if some of it is wrong… Sometimes Google lies… Enough rambling, let's go!**

Chapter 1: America is Using Me, Isn't He?

"Hey Mexico, can you mow my lawn?" America asked, sitting by his pool and eating burgers.

"Stupid America!" Mexico was mad, but fetched his favorite push-mower any way and began mowing the lawn, it's grass over grown and full of America's trash.

**One of the harsher stereotypes with Mexicans is that they're all used to the hard labor jobs… Stereotypically speaking, they spend all their time at Home Depot, willing to work for anyone who needs assistance with a construction, pluming or repair job. However this little hombre is strong and has a big heart… He ain't gonna stand for America's lame-ass jobs, is he?**

"Maybe if you people stop sneaking into my backyard!" America's sentence was cut off by the hamburger he ate.

"I'm only working because I need the money. Besides, I have better things to do. I moved to America for opportunities!"

"Yeah, yeah, well if you wanna move, stop crossing the border like a friggin' criminal!"

"Ai caramba… Americanos es moi loco…"

"What did you just say?"

"How the hell do you understand Spanish?!"

**America knows some Spanish because of his relationship with Puerto Rico (or "Porto" as he calls her.) 70% of the American population is white, but there are also a lot of Hispanics from all over that out-number the African American populations as well as the Asians… So it's natural for America to know some Spanish, si?**

Mexico sighed, having finished mowing the lawn. "When I make enough money I'm going to buy my own house and fulfill my dream of becoming a mariachi!" Mexico thought, looking up at the sky. "Si, I have to look forward!"

"Hey Mexico, there's someone I want you to meet!" America shouted, dragging a pretty girl with tan skin and long black hair over.

"Me nombre es Mexico, e tu?" Mexico asked, looking at the girl.

"Another Spanish speaking country! Me nombre es Puerto Rico!" She gladly shook his hand. "I'm going to make aros con poyo, you want some?"

"I prefer boritos and aros con abichuela."

"Well as long as it's food I'm there!" America shouted. "After that we can move on to fixing the pluming in my bathroom!"

"Maybe the reason why the toilet won't flush is because he eats so many god damn burgers… Dios mio…" Mexico thought.

"Don't let him get to you, come on, I know a great place we can go!" Puerto Rico shouted.

**America is called the land of the free for a reason. As more people started settling down during colonization time, the culture in America became a unique blend of what the people brought from their homelands. So in America you'd find just about any kind of restaurant that serves food from different countries… Including Spanish food (which is this author's favorite).**

"Honestly…" America sighed, sitting at the bar of the restaurant his little Porto dragged him to. "No wonder my economy sucks, my people are losing their jobs to your people!" He looked at Mexico.

"It's not my fault… Besides, my people have their reasons for coming over." Mexico asked, already knowing what he was going to order after not finding burritos on the menu.

"I admit, his people are coming over at a rapid rate, but people do have their reasons America…" Porto pointed out, knowing her order by heart.

"Look Mexico, I don't mind you helping out some times, but you gotta convince your people to quit running across the border! You never see Canada running to my place like a maniac!" America shouted, looking at the menu, but deciding to go with whatever Porto recommended.

**It's another stereotype that Mexicans illegally cross the border to America. Well this can be true to some extent, but everyone has their reasons. Some celebrities come from Hispanic countries like Shakira, whose Columbian; Demi Lavato and Selena Gomez (who this writer doesn't like very much but everyone else does) are Mexican! So I guess if they come out with great celebrities, America really shouldn't complain… But because the American economy had started sucking since 2008, everyone blames Mexico and his people for stealing jobs. America really is border nuts, some might say, but he seems to just want to repair his failing economy, his approaches only seem racist at times, which is probably unintentional…**

After eating their meal America seemed to forget about how angry he was at Mexico. "Wow that was so great. It's like a party in my mouth!*"

"See, our cooking is the best. Spain did practically raise me, but I always knew how to cook."

"Si, comida es moi bieno."

"All right, as long as the food is good and the labor is cheap, I guess you can stay." America patted Mexico's head, just now noticing the sombrero hanging around his neck. "Hey, what's that hat?!"

"A sombrero. I wanna be a mariachi so-." His sombrero was stolen by an eager America, who tried it on.

"If I put some salsa and chips on this thing, it'll be a great party decoration!" He shouted.

"Yeah if you wanna make your guests eat germs…" Porto sighed, knowing he wouldn't listen.

"Moi, moi, moi loco…" Mexico thought.

**Mariachi music comes from Mexico and is very popular there. It's also popular in Latin-American communities. It's also popular among other Hispanic peoples like those from Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic. Because our little hombre likes this music so much, he aspires to become one, which is why I gave him a mariachi outfit… However this author does not like Mariachi music... But the outfits do look like pimped out suits...**

**This is the end of the chapter, but here's a cute little thing that will put you in his position…. Just imagine you're a cute short little Mexican boy whose dream is to sing and show America he can be something… If you use the link (no spaces, duh, you'll get a sample of Mariachi music and learn Mexico's favorite song!)**

Mexico sat in his room, getting his guitar out from under the bed and searching youtube for his favorite song… Once the video uploaded, he began to sing along with the lyrics, in Spanish…

www. You tube wa tch ?v=AU_ iN6 nZ cFU

Unbeknownst to him, America has been watching in secret with his video camera in hand. "This is so going on youtube…" He continued to spy, but once the song was over, he got an angry glare from the shorter country.

"You were spying on me, eh?" Mexico asked, walking to America and still holding onto his guitar. "How about I bash your head in?"

**TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to say once again that this story was not written to discriminate against different cultures or people, cause that's not fun for anyone.**

**Chapter 2: I Guess We can Get Along…**

"Hey America, I'm done cleaning the floor." Mexico said, putting the broom in the broom closet.

"Oh, hey Mexico. Thanks a lot man, you wanna watch TV?" America said, putting a tray with glasses of lemonade on the table.

"What are you watching?" Mexico asked, going to the tv.

"Well, you think you can recommend anything? I'm kinda bored…" America said, giving his Hispanic friend the romote.

"Well I do admit to making a lot of novellas at my place…" He changed the channel where one of his novellas were playing.

5 hours later…

"Por que Romano, por que?!" America shouted, crying as the end credits rolled.

"It's not that emotional America… Besides, the main character's name wasn't Romano, it was Fernan-."

"Who cares! Those hour-long shows are a great way to kill time. We should make a bunch of Spanish television channels!"

**Because the Hispanic population in America is rising, there are a suprising amount of Spanish-speaking television channels on cable… Even English speaking channels are getting new programs in spanish. I guess one thing Mexico and America have in common is that they both like TV.**

"Hey Mexico, you mind helping me out?" Puerto Rico asked, some blue-prints in hand.

"I guess I can help, let's see what it is." He looked at the blue prints, she was planning on building an extention to her bathroom.

"As you know, it's a lot better than crapping in a hole in the backyard…" She said. "You think you can help?"

"Sure, but let's have lunch after we're done."

"I appreciate your help."

"Hey, wait a minute. Mexico's my friend Porto!" America walked in on their conversation.

"Huh? You're jealous I made a new friend?" Puerto Rico asked.

"Ai caramba…"

**As you can see, America is sort of friends and enemies with Mexico… Stereotypes and statistics aside, it's hard for these two to truly be friends without some discrimination or some really bad jokes… And if you're wondering what the heck Porto ment, this refers to a time before indoor pluming… But I won't get into the details, that's gross…**

"Thanks for helping me Mexico, as a reward lunch will be my treat!" Puerto Rico shouted.

"Can we go to that Spanish restaurant again?" America asked. "That stuff was really good."

"Do we really have to bring him along?" Mexico asked.

"No offence mi amigo, but he's kind of like an annoying brain tumor, he doesn't go away… Although when you think about it, maybe we can teach America a few things about Hispanic culture, don't you think?"

"If we can get him to stop being an idiota, I think I can go through with it…"

"We have to learn how to get along… Neither of us are going away any time soon."

"Si."

**As America is kind of the sponge that absorbs other countries cultures, he learns a lot. He may not like the things he learns all the time, but he eventually learns to live with it. **

"My stomach…"

"What's wrong Mexico, you okay?" America asked.

"I think he ate too much…" Puerto Rico tried to think of a way to make him better.

"I'm fine, I just need to go home…"

"I guess it's really bad, huh?" America asked, picking the shorter country up. "Let's go to my place, I'll make chicken soup and we can watch novellas again."

"If novellas are involved, I'm definitely going…" Puerto Rico thought. "I know how to make stewed chicken that might help his stomach." She offered.

"Great idea! Allright, we're all going to my place!" America shouted, getting a ride from the car service near by.

Once home, America dumped his friend on the couch and took his temperature. "Dude, he's totally sick!"

"Ai caramba. It's okay, we can handle this! Put a wet towel on his head to reduce his fever. I'll start making the stewed chicken I told you about." Puerto Rico raced to the kitchen, looking through the cabinets and all over the refrigerator.

"I don't think I've ever seen this dude get sick in my life…" America sighed. "Oh well, now we can watch novellas, eat junk food and have a sleep over. You think you can spend the night Porto?"

"I'll stick around as long as I can watch my novellas… I missed yesterdays episode."

"All right! So tonight we can all stay up late!" America shouted. "Hey Mexico, you still alive?"

"You already forgot he was sick you idiot?!"

**In the end, I guess America and Mexico can get along under certain circumstances… And as far as TV and food goes, they seems to be best friends in that category… And if Porto comes along, not only can she cook and help clean, she can recommend some of the better novellas on television.**


End file.
